2012 Atlantic hurricane season (Dvorak technique)
The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active season with 20 named storms. The season started on June 1, 2012 and ended on November 30, 2012. The strongest storm was Tony, which was a Category 4 hurricane that caused over $70 billion in damages. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/05/2012 till:15/05/2012 color:TS text:Augustus from:19/05/2012 till:22/05/2012 color:TS text:Beryl from:26/05/2012 till:30/05/2012 color:TS text:Chris from:18/06/2012 till:22/06/2012 color:TS text:Debby from:23/06/2012 till:27/06/2012 color:TS text:Ernesto from:24/07/2012 till:29/07/2012 color:TS text:Frieda from:01/08/2012 till:10/08/2012 color:C1 text:Gilbert barset:break from:03/08/2012 till:06/08/2012 color:TS text:Helene from:09/08/2012 till:18/08/2012 color:TS text:Isaac from:15/08/2012 till:20/08/2012 color:C3 text:Joan from:21/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 color:C1 text:Kirk from:22/08/2012 till:24/08/2012 color:TS text:Lola from:28/08/2012 till:02/09/2012 color:C3 text:Miles from:30/08/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:C1 text:Nadine barset:break from:03/09/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:C3 text:Oscar from:10/09/2012 till:04/10/2012 color:C2 text:Pam from:03/10/2012 till:05/10/2012 color:TD text:Seventeen from:11/10/2012 till:13/10/2012 color:TS text:Rafael from:12/10/2012 till:17/10/2012 color:C2 text:Sandy from:22/10/2012 till:29/10/2012 color:C4 text:Tony from:22/10/2012 till:25/10/2012 color:TS text:Valerie bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November Tropical Storm Augustus This storm was found to have attained tropical storm intensity, with a Dvorak estimate of T2.5. Augustus had minor effects in the Azores. No damage or causalities were reported from Augustus. Tropical Storm Beryl (From Augustus to Beryl.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/998 mbar. Tropical Storm Chris (From Beryl to Chris.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/997 mbar. Tropical Storm Debby (From Chris to Debby.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 49 kt/984 mbar. Tropical Storm Ernesto (From Debby to Ernesto.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 45 kt/991 mbar. Tropical Storm Frieda (From Invest 98L to Frieda.) The peak intensity of this system was 41 kt/1002 mbar. Hurricane Gilbert (From Ernesto to Gilbert.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 75 kt/981 mbar. Tropical Storm Helene (From Frieda to Helene.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 53 kt/998 mbar. Tropical Storm Isaac (From Helene to Isaac.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 53 kt/1000 mbar. The system was found to have become a tropical storm before dissipating and regenerating in the Bay of Campeche. Hurricane Joan (From Gilbert to Joan.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 105 kt/953 mbar. Hurricane Kirk (From Isaac to Kirk.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 70 kt/975 mbar. Tropical Storm Lola (From Joan to Lola.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 39 kt/1008 mbar. Hurricane Miles (From Kirk to Miles.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 102 kt/960 mbar. Hurricane Nina (From Lindsay to Nina.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 72 kt/981 mbar. Hurricane Oscar (From Miles to Oscar.) This storm's peak intensity was raised to 107 kt/955 mbar. Hurricane Pam (From Nina to Pam.) This storm's peak intensity was raised to 85 kt/969 mbar. Tropical Depression Seventeen (From Oscar to TD Seventeen.) The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 31 kt/994 mbar. Tropical Storm Rafael (From Priscilla to Rafael.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 43 kt/999 mbar. Hurricane Sandy (From Rafael to Sandy.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 95 kt/956 mbar. Hurricane Tony (From Sandy to Tony.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 127 kt/932 mbar. Tropical Storm Valerie (From Tony to Valerie.) The peak intensity of this system was raised to 53 kt/991 mbar. Storm names Retirement The names Kirk and Tony was retired at the 35th session of the RA IV hurricane committee. The names Kurt and Tyler replaced the names for 2018. The name Frieda was used for the first time after Florence was retired in 2006. Category:Dvorak technique Category:Events in the 2010s